


Triad Love

by fireandroses



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dumble Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Subspace, more to be added - Freeform, soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandroses/pseuds/fireandroses
Summary: Main Pairing - Fred/Harry/GeorgeRating - MSummary - The twins have been in a relationship with Harry since their third year, Dumbledore is bad and keeps putting obliviates on people. He wants to have complete control over everyone. De-aged Tom finds a family in his the triad. Harry takes over the dark and kills Dumbles and his order.





	Triad Love

"Harry, we have to get ready to go on the train mate," Ron shouts up the stairs, I start dragging my trunk downstairs with Hedwig's cage on top of it. When I get to the bottom of the narrow winding stairs, Mr Weasley casts a featherlight charm on my trunk. He shrinks Hedwig's cage and places it inside the trunk, he then shrinks the trunk and gives it to me to place in my pocket.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," I say while placing my trunk in my pocket.

"Come on you lot, eat up we have to floo to the train station in twenty minutes" Mrs Weasley exclaims. As everyone sits down to their breakfast and gobbles it down I sit down and munch on a dry slice of toast.

"Right, seeing what happened last time you can floo with Fred Harry" Mr Weasley decides as we all start to get up from the table. Silently we gather around the fireplace, Mrs Weasley holding the pot and offering it to each person. It’s silent apart from the person in the fire yelling out their destination. Mrs Weasley hands the pot over to Mr Weasley. Finally it’s me and Fred, Fred takes a small handful of floo powder and drags me into the fireplace shouting out "Kings Cross Station" The fireplace swirls green, it’s hot and dusty, I can’t breath very well either. When we land I stumble and fall over but strong hands catch me before I hit the ground. George is holding onto me from one side while Fred the other. A bright, white glow encases us. We hear the floo flare again and Mr Weasley walks out exclaiming "Well who's in the soul bond light"

"Fred, George and Harry, " someone says when the light starts to fade Mrs Weasley rushes to congratulate us by giving us all a hug.

"Can I be the first to say what is going on here?" Fred asks with George nodding his head.

"A soul bond can be between two or more people the maximum is five or six people. It can be platonic love or care with that the light would turn a mix between blue and pink. If it is lust it will be red, and love would be purple. The ones destined for life by fate the light will be white. Only family and close friends can see the light if they have a bond with you like a godparent/godchild bond or a sibling/sibling bond even a child/parent bond. Through friendship, it can only be established through trust and care as well as platonic love if you view them as a brother or a sister. The white light also shows that you are very powerful even more than Merlin all of the bonded should be equally powerful, it also means that the bonded duo or group are classed as adults with full control over their vaults, housing, any political things and they also have the trace removed off them. Magic sees them as of age. The soul bond in a romantic sense can only show itself when all the affected are over the age of fourteen or of that age." I say shocking everyone.

“So my insistence to read books has been paying off hasn’t it Harry” Hermione exclaims smugly smirking.

"Now aren't we going to be late for the train, we should get on now to be on time" I say starting to walk towards the train.

We all get out our trunks and Mr and Mrs Weasly unshrinks them for us. The twins grab my hands and drag me onto the train along with my light trunk. They drag me into a compartment and sit me down on their laps. "Fred, George there is also a submissive/dominant aspect to the bond. Judging by what I have seen, I am going to take a guess and say you two are the dominants in this relationship and I am the submissive. We will need to tell Professor Dumbledore of this bond. We should only be able to be apart for at the most two or three weeks before it starts to hurt all of us and we either die from the pain or have to be together again quickly. We should also be able to feel each others pain but we could wear necklaces with runes on to keep us safe and tell us when the other is in danger" I say keeping a quiet ramble to myself.

"Hare bear, your rambling again," George says. His arms cup the back of my head and his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. Fred is running his soft hand all over my stomach under my shirt while Georges hands card through my hair. I grasp Georges shirt and Fred's shaggy hair in my fists. I feel Fred's lips all over my neck, his tongue dragging over the sensitive flesh. George releases my mouth and ravishes my neck and collar bone instead while Fred grasps my lips in a hot, hungry, passionate kiss. Lust and desire pass through the kiss and pleasure tingles up my spine. The hot lips on my ear as George takes my earlobe in his mouth. Moaning and whining into Fred's mouth. We break apart and I move over to get something out of my bag.

The compartment door slams open and a voice drawls "Well if it isn't Potter and his little Weasels."

"Malfoy" I exclaim wit humor in my voice

"How've you been Harry? I thought that you were keeping you relationship with these two a secret" he asks no longer joking as he sits down.

"Well when me and Fred came out of the floo I tripped and George along with Fred grabbed me we were encased in white light and are soul mates. So that’s no longer a secret in our little family. How was your holiday Drake?" I explain quickly.

"I need your help, does Neville have a crush on anyone or is he dating anyone?" He says with a red tinge to his face.

"I am not sure, but what is this about Drake?" I asked concern lacing my voice

"WellImkindacommingintomycreatureinhertancethisyearandNevilleismymate," He says in one breath

"Can you say that slower sweetheart? No one here will judge you or they will face a submissive's wrath" I say grabbing hold of his hand and stroking it.

"I am coming into a creature inheritance and my mate is Neville but he would be the dominant as I am already showing signs of submissiveness, Harry I need your help, you are the only submissive I know in our year well enough to talk to" He says quickly but slower with hints or worry and fear laced in his voice.

"Drake you are going to have to trust me here, he will love and cherish you and I know for a fact that he has had a crush on you for years," I say quelling his worries while motioning for Fred and George to make themselves useful and find Neville instead of sitting in the compartment and watching the show. They leave and it’s just me and Draco. He moves closer to me, almost leaning on me like he wants to be close but doesn’t want to seem needy. I pull him into a one armed hug. 

"Thank you Hazza, I'm just scared. Father is mad, mother is unwell, she has lost another child. Father is now taking it out on me and I'm barely hanging on, mother needs the love of her mate right now but father isn't giving it to her. I fear she's going to die" He says breaking down in sobs at the end. I wrap both of my arms around him at this statement and pull him into my chest. This poor little thing is hurting while I’ve been having the best day of my life so far. 

"Drake, your emotions are going to be all over the place for the first few weeks then they will be fine, so can you let it all out for me. Are you dropping sweetheart?” His nod is almost unseen, I would have missed it had I not been looking out for agreement or disagreement. “Do you want a nap?" I ask him quietly, rocking him slightly as I see him nod his head slightly. "Shh little one I’ll sing to you for a little bit just until you fall asleep, Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare dream really do come true

Someday I wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why, can't I?" I sing softly noticing his eyes drooping but his body still shaking with sobs. Summoning blankets and pillows from the air onto the floor, I lay down with him rubbing his back until he falls asleep. I watch him while he is asleep for a little before joining him in the land of sleep.


End file.
